<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oneshots- Discipline by Captain_Paperswan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832731">Oneshots- Discipline</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Paperswan/pseuds/Captain_Paperswan'>Captain_Paperswan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Outsiders - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Discipline, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, LGBT Themes, Multi, Spanking, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Paperswan/pseuds/Captain_Paperswan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Transferred to my other account!)<br/>How Darry keeps his team in line</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Never abandoned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm re-uploading that anon work to my other ao3 account now that I have the login info back! it took me forever to find! Don't worry, I'll still continue updating it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fifteen-year-old Dallas had stumbled into the gang’s lives about three months after the death of Mr. and Mrs. Curtis. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was a hurricane of mischief and mystery, tearing Darry from his brooding and somehow pushing the entire gang out of their sorrowful stupor. With Dally, life changed permanently and the mourning little band of misfits was forced to change with it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was all switchblades and cigarette smoke, worn leather, and wolfish looks. A wild animal that had decided he liked the patchwork family and had chosen to stay with them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Darry always knew that it was only a matter of time before this storm of chaos would need to be reigned in, not broken of course, only shown that he could not act on his wild temper or capricious whims when it would endanger himself or one of his brothers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was a lesson he had to learn three months after becoming the gang’s newest brother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another pleasant spring day had come and was swiftly departing as the sun began to set behind the horizon and the sky became a painting of orange clouds and pink skies. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve, Two-bit, Johnny, Sodapop, and Ponyboy were outside playing soccer with a patched-up rubber ball as Darry made dinner. They were having Campbell’s tomato soup again, as Darry was known to buy copious amounts of it to the point where among Superman and Momma-bear, ‘Soup-man’ had become one of his new honorifics.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Darry slit open the can’s top with a kitchen knife, because of course, they could not afford a common can-opener, he found himself growing worried for Dally.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was only fifteen years old, barely a year older than his kid-brother Sodapop, so Darry had every right to grow anxious as the hours ticked by and there was still no sign of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Darry knew that Dally’s father did not care about him enough to even buy the poor kid dinner, so, along with the rest of the gang, Darry expected him to come home and eat with them. Dally was really good about that, he was usually away from the Curtis house longer than the rest of the gang, but every day he stopped by, even if sometimes it was only for a little while.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But today there had been no sign of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps his father had decided to step up and actually act his role, Darry thought optimistically for a moment before he shook his head at the unlikeliness of that ever happening. Hell would freeze over before Mr. Winston would ever act like anything more than a useless addict and neglectful drunk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was about to head outside to ask Two-bit, his oldest and occasional right-hand man (when he wasn’t over Darry’s knee for doing something moronic, of course) to head into town looking for him when the ginger-haired jester himself stumbled through the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi Superman, the cops are here! They got Dally!” He shouted, tanned skin glistening with sweat and hair tangled with clumps of grass from their game.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Darry felt his stomach tie up in knots at the news. The other boys were quick to follow Two-bit running into the house, they were all just as dirty and shocked-looking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Darry walked to the door and down the steps of the wooden porch to greet the two officers restraining the rabid lynx-cub by holding tight to his pale arms, tight enough that Darry could swear he saw Dally’s face scrunched up in a barely contained expression of pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dally’s messy, ashy-blonde hair was tousled and his lips were curled back in a snarl as he snapped at the two men dragging him to the house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Darry quickly walked over to meet them, hoping that he could get them to let him deal with the feral kitten himself. “Hello, officers.” He said as politely as possible. “I see ya got one of my boys.” He observed, his stomach still all tied up in knots.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man with the tighter grip snorted. “This hoodlum here decided to fight a grown man at the Dingo.” He grumbled, sounding more tired than angry. “You’re lucky nobody got hurt, it was broken up before any a’ that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Darry crossed his sturdy arms in front of his chest in a gesture he’d picked up from his father, and in a sense, predecessor. “I assure you, officer, I can deal with him. The kids’ only fifteen and he ain’t even from around here.” He hardened his voice as best as possible </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The officer holding Dally’s right arm in a shackle-like grip let go, gesturing to his partner. “He may not be as lucky if there’s a next time.” The man warned ominously before he and the other officer turned to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dally rubbed his arms where he had been gripped, nervously avoiding Darry’s worried, yet stern gaze. His icy cold sapphires observed the concrete below his feet like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Dally said nothing as the awkward moments ticked on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Darry finally spoke. “Come inside and have dinner, then I’m going to tan your hide.” He said, his voice hard enough to conceal the anxiety over having to take his newest brother to task for the first time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dally didn’t look up, he knew that the way Darry kept his boys in line was different from how any other gang he’d seen. In New York, he lived under the threat of either being thrown out onto the street or having his tiny body beaten and left for dead. Darry would never in a million years do anything like that. Dally caught the subtle glint of pure mortification at some of the stories he’d told, the horror that a child should live under such brutal treatment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And while he’d never say such a thing, it was that moment when Dally decided he wanted to stay with them forever. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of fighting it and protesting like Darry expected him to do, Dally only took a deep breath and whispered “Yessir…” In a voice tight with apprehension. Though he’d never tell anybody, Dally trusted Darry with his life and wanted nothing more than to make him proud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Darry rested his huge hand on Dally’s lithe shoulder, causing the boy to tense up in a manner that nearly broke Darry’s heart. “C’mon kiddo, we’ll put this behind us soon.” He said, walking Dally inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dally felt worry pool in his gut, he knew he was safe with Darry, he knew his surrogate brother would never do a thing to hurt him, but his years of living in the vicious streets of New York had beaten this fear into him beyond all rationality. He felt the urge to fight, to struggle away from his big brother, but he forced himself to walk inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinner was awkward, to say the least.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dally got tired of explaining why he was arrested and was way too anxious to feel hungry. But a stern look from Darry got him eating regardless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt everybody give him sympathetic looks, and Dally knew it was because they all knew exactly how hard a punishment Darry was going to have to give him for this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Most of them (Two-bit) could speak from experience that it was not going to be just a light hand spanking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon after Dinner, Steve waved goodbye as he headed out the door, clapping Dally on the back and shouting “Good luck!” over his shoulder as he sprinted out the way of the older boy’s fist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny tried to trail after Steve, but Darry stopped him with a hand on the shoulder. “Johnny, where are you planning on sleeping tonight?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny tensed a bit, looking unsure of what to say before choking out. “Th… The lot.” In a raspy voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Darry shook his head. “Buddy, come sleep here tonight if it ain’t safe for you at home because the lot ain’t no place for a kid like you,” he told the fourteen-year-old.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny frowned. “I don’t wanna be a bother,” he said softly and Darry sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You ain’t gonna be a bother, kiddo, just come sleep on the couch if you’re worried about takin’ up space.” He said, knowing Johnny might not be comfortable in bed with Ponyboy and Sodapop due to his fear whenever touched.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny gave a resigned nod. “Sure, I guess so. Thanks, Dar’.” He said quietly and Darry gently clapped him on the back. He always made a point to give the kid gentle physical reassurance in order to break down his fear of intimacy and show him that he is safe with the gang.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dally felt his white face flush at the thought of Johnny being in the room for his strapping. He knew the gang wasn’t exactly the most conservative about how they dressed around each other, hell Soda had walked around in nothing more than a towel several times while he was friends with them and Darry had no problem turning his brothers over his knee in the living room or kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Darry seemed to notice his embarrassed reaction, and so while he was helping Johnny set up a bed on the couch, he glanced over to Dally, who was leaning against the wall trying to look cool. “I’ll take you out to the garage in a moment, so don’t you go anywhere.” His warning tone sent shivers down Dally’s spine, he felt his chest grow tight when he noticed the thick leather belt Darry was wearing. He knew Darry would never hurt him too much, just leave him sore, but that irrational part of his brain kept reminding him of New York.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dally was shaken from his thoughts when Two-bit leaned on the wall next to him, copying the younger boy’s stance to a T. “What's shakin’ bacon?” He asked, knowing full well what was going on. Dally rolled his eyes and wanted to get angry, but Two-bit’s goofy smile was something nobody could hate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sooner than Dally had hoped, the bed was done and Darry was telling Johnny to go fetch some pajamas from Sodapop. He sucked in a breath as Darry approached him. “Dally, let’s get this done, then I’ll make you a bed on the recliner next to Johnny.” He said in a no-nonsense tone a voice that left no room for argument. Dally gave a quick nod, biting the inside of his cheek. Two-bit patted his back before looking up to Darry. “Hey Superman, I’m gonna tag along with you guys an’ show the kid what to do.” He said before slyly adding, “I got plenty of experience under my belt, y’know.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Darry pondered this for a moment before nodding, arms crossing over his chest. “If you can help make sure he behaves, then fine. I don’t want to leave this strapping just as busted up as the kid.” Dally knew it was a joke, but he still felt his heart throb with worry at the words ‘busted up’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He followed Darry as he opened the garage door and stepped inside. It was dusty and had a musty smell, old tools hung from the walls and tarps covered what looked to be piles of wood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Darry walked over to the corner and pulled out a tall wooden chair that looked like it would go to a dining table. It looked rough and hand-made, like an old project completed long ago. Given the woodpile covered with a tarp and the tools hung on the wall, Dally knew it must have been part of a long since abandoned plan to make a set of chairs or even a table too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Darry walked straight over and took a seat, becoming with a curl of an index finger for Dally to come and stand in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two-bit dragged a stool at the tarp-covered workbench over and set it next to Darry’s chair, before moving to stand next to Dally and softly rub his hand along the nape of the younger boy’s pale neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His breath hitched when Darry slowly slid his belt from the loops of his jeans, it made an ominous noise that sent shivers down Dally’s spine. He tried to focus on Two-bit’s comforting touch, but he was still terrified. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt his heart throb when Two-bit walked away from him and sat on the bar-stool next to Darry, leaving him standing alone and scared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Darry broke the tense silence with a mortifying order. “Take down your jeans.” Darry was holding the belt in his right hand, it was doubled over and being held so that the buckle would not strike Dally’s skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time, it felt like it was too much. “N-No way!” He shouted back, voice squeaking with fear, and he regretted the words the moment he saw Darry rise from his chair so fast that Two-bit nearly fell off the stool.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dally felt as his arm was grabbed in a vice grip, which surprisingly didn’t hurt or feel nearly as tight as when those cops had grabbed him. Darry’s free hand undid the button in record time and in humiliatingly quick fashion, yanked his jeans down to his knees, leaving the young boy standing, terrified in his long white shirt and tight black briefs. Given no time to react, Dally was pulled over Darry’s sturdy thighs, not harshly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was given a moment to process the situation, Two-bit reaching down to ruffle his hair while he tried to breathe to calm himself. Dally was determined to take it like a man, so he didn’t protest anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he almost lost his resolve when he felt Darry pull at the waistband of his briefs and tug them down mid-thigh. Dally was breathing heavily now, his heart pounding like a drum. To calm himself he wrapped both arms tightly around Darry’s thigh and hid his face in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The feeling of a huge, calloused hand resting on his back’s middle, rubbing softly to prepare him for what was to come nearly lulled Dally into a false sense of security. That was broken when Darry’s warning came. “Hold still.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only prelude to the strike was a hissing noise as the belt swung down before Dally felt sudden pain burn into his skin. It was surprising, so he found himself shouting out in pain before he could bite his lip. He had no time to think before another strike hit the other side of his white ass. Dally damn near screamed at that, feeling himself squirm over Darry’s thighs, just wanting to get away from the pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Darry’s restraining hand pushed down harder the more his body squirmed, and Dally felt distress rising in his chest as the belt just kept stinging his helpless ass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were barely even started and he knew it, which upset him even more. Dally found himself throwing a hand back to protect his stinging skin. Darry slowed his arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold his arms, Two-bit.” He said sternly, grabbing Dally’s wrist and forcing him to move it in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two-bit obeyed Darry without a word, reaching over and holding both of the younger boy’s hands. It felt a bit more like comfort than restraining, and Dally realized that even if he were to escape Darry’s hold and run out the door, he might not be able to come back. That was the most horrifying thought that plagued his mind this evening. Not being beaten to a pulp, but being abandoned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are we here, Winston?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dally cringed as his last name was used, he squeezed onto Two-bit’s restraining hands as much as possible, until Darry forced a squeak out of his throat with a strike to his sensitive sit-spots.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I got-” He took several quick, shallow breaths, trying to keep tears at bay. “I got arres… I got arrested.” He finally choked out, hating how much his voice wavered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Darry nodded in approval, landing two hard strikes on the crest of Dally’s now pink bottom, the skin slowly growing to a more saturated red as each stroke stoked the fire under his skin. Dally vocally cried at that, his voice muffled from where he's buried his face into Darry’s jeans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you got arrested. And what else?” Darry asking, his voice quiet and a scary calm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dally sputtered to try and answer him, but he found that he couldn’t think of a reason. He’d nearly gone to jail, wasn’t that it. “I don’t… I don’t know, okay? I don’t fucking know!” He snapped, tears welling in his sapphire eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Darry rubbed his back for a moment to calm him down before speaking. “You nearly got yourself hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That somehow struck harder than any of the blows from his strapping. It opened the floodgates and Dally felt tears streaming down his face and dampening Darry’s jeans. “I’m… I’m sorry.” He sobbed, clinging as hard as he could to Two-bit’s hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re almost done.” Darry soothed. “Fifteen more, okay?” He rubbed Dally’s back before drawing the belt up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two-bit squeezed Dally’s hand to prepare him for what was to come, fifteen of the hardest strikes Darry could possibly bear to give one of his brothers. The end of a spanking was always the hardest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first of the fifteen left a mean red stripe across already stinging pink skin, right across the top of his sore bottom. Dally felt himself kicking desperately, wailing out in pain without any worry about pride. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He almost squirmed right off of Darry’s lap, but the stronger man wrapped a well-muscled arm around his middle and held him tight to his body, leaving no room for escape.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dally sobbed as each stripe fell, building the burn to nearly unbearable levels until he couldn’t struggle any longer. He fell limp across the lap of his big brother, sobbing and just letting Two-bit run his free hand through his ashy blonde hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He almost didn’t notice when the strapping was over, but Darry moved his arm to rub Dally’s stinging bottom. He winced as the calloused palm touched the rosy red skin, but eased into it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dally just lies there, soaking up the comfort and trying to calm himself. It hurt, hell he’d be lucky if he were able to sit within a week.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Darry patted Dally’s back. “You did good.” He said gently, and Dally only responded with a whimper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Darry pulled up Dally’s shorts and jeans, which slid over his sore bottom, causing him to groan in pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon, let's get you inside. You can sleep on the recliner.” He said softly, and Dally forced himself to stand on legs that felt like jelly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Darry quickly enveloped him in a tight embrace the moment he was upright, and Dally just buried his face into Darry’s chest, feeling tears drip into his big brother’s shirt. He felt Two-bit rub his back a moment. “I’m gonna getcha some pajamas and set you up  a bed, kay?” He said in such a caring voice that Dally forgot it was the same-old wisecracking Two-bit he was used to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Darry let him stand there crying into his chest for a few minutes before helping Dally to walk inside, where Two-bit had set up a blanket and a pillow on the old leather recliner, as well as a pair of pajamas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dally laid down after changing, grateful that the pajama pants were loose. He thanked Darry and Two-bit for the hundredth time before he had his hair softly ruffled and he was told to go to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> He found drowsiness soon taking over as he lay on the chair, watching Johnny on the couch already asleep, unbothered by the sounds around him. It was quiet now, and before Dally went to sleep, he had the strangest thought; An observation of just how pretty the younger boy looked sleeping peacefully.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Favor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The scent of alcohol made Darry flinch ever so slightly with hesitation, but Two-bit did not seem to notice as he cracked open the bottle with a kitchen knife and poured half in a cup for Darry.</p><p> “Cmon, Mr. Grandpa, ya need to lighten up.” came Two-bit’s slurred drawl as he held out the cup to Darry, the amber-colored liquid inside wobbling around with the waver in Two-bit’s arm.</p><p>From where they sat on the couch, Darry could see Two-bit’s energy start to deplete as he sunk into the cushions, for once in his eighteen years of life looking like he was about to drift off into a drunken slumber.</p><p> As Darry held the cup to his lips, he could not take his eyes off of Two-bit’s wavering form. He had seen the boy drunk before but he’d never seen him like this. For a moment, Darry considered slamming the cup down on the table and dragging Two-bit to his bed so that he would not try anything stupid and get himself or somebody else hurt, any other night and he would have done just that. But this was not any other night.</p><p>Tonight, the deep blue circles underneath Darry’s icy cold eyes sunk deeper than usual, and his muscles ached as if he had done two rounds with a cougar. He needed to let go of the tension that made his jaw clench and his muscles sore from tautness, but every time he went to take a drink his mind went racing back to the potent stench in the air as he had confronted Johnny’s volatile father. He remembered vividly the black eye that marred his face instead of the helpless boy, and by god did he wear that like a badge of honor. </p><p> </p><p>“Take a fuckin’ sip, Superman.” The younger man’s voice jolted him from his thoughts and he stared down into the glass cup, before finally taking a drink.</p><p> </p><p>The night went like that for quite a while, Two-bit consistently growing more and more blasted and Darry reluctantly taking tiny drinks. Darry would occasionally spare glances towards Ponyboy and Sodapop’s bedroom, he knew they wouldn’t care if they saw him drinking, but apart of him was convinced that they would be disappointed in him. </p><p> </p><p>As the moon had risen about halfway in the sky, its pale light contrasting heavily with the saturated orange of the flickering street lights, Darry had decided they’d both had well over enough.</p><p> </p><p>He got to his feet, hardly even wavering in his stance as he looked at Two-bit, who was nearly passed out. “You’re staying here tonight.” He said matter-of-factly.</p><p> </p><p>Two-bit’s glazed-over hazel eyes drifted upwards to look at him, he must have been seeing double. “Nah man, I gotta… I gotta get home.” He slurred, reaching out and taking the hand Darry offered him.</p><p> </p><p>Darry pulled the stumbling man to his feet. “Mathews, I really think you need to stay here.” He said, eyebrows furrowing at his friend’s state.</p><p> </p><p>Two-bit gave a throaty chuckle a that, shaking his head. “I promised my mom I’d be home tonight.” He said, stumbling away from his friend and making his way towards the door.</p><p>Darry helped him with a firm hand on the younger man’s back. He reached out with one hand and pulled the door open, feeling a gust of chilly wind push back at him as he did so. “Are you sure?” Darry asked one more time, but Two-bit had already pushed past him and staggered into the darkness. </p><p>Morning came too soon, the bird song outside and rays of sunlight filtering through Darry’s curtain acting more like an alarm than the box he had set on his nightstand. He did not work today and could sleep in if he wanted to, but breakfast had to be made.</p><p> </p><p>Putting on a shirt and stepping out of his dark room, Darry could see that Sodapop was cooking eggs over the stove while Ponyboy got his backpack in order. Ponyboy looked up from where he was trying to fit a handful of books into his bag, “Y’look like Dally after a day with the Shepards.” He observed, earning an eye roll from Sodapop.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, little man,” Darry said as he walked over to help Sodapop. “I can take over, you go take a shower and get ready for your shift.” He said, taking the iron handle of the pan.</p><p> </p><p>Sodapop flashed a toothy grin, “I’m off today, Dar’ appreciate the help though.” He said, sprinting for the door before Darry could put him to work instead.</p><p> </p><p>When he swung the door open, a certain ginger-haired joker stumbled inside. “Woah!” Sodapop exclaimed. “Glory, you look worse than superman!” </p><p> </p><p>Two-bit gave a smile, but it lacked the light behind his hazel eyes and looked like he was forcing it. “Bet I feel worse than him too.” He said, looking up to meet Darry’s gaze.</p><p> </p><p>Darry looked Two-bit up and down, taking in all the details of his disarray. His rusty hair was ungreased and tousled, sticking up in every which direction and his shirt was on inside out. That was normal for Two-bit after a night getting boozed up, but there was something else. </p><p> </p><p>Darry strolled over to Two-bit and rested a hand on his shoulder while Ponyboy and Sodapop headed out the door, he shouted a quick goodbye to them before turning his attention to his friend.</p><p> </p><p>The moment they were alone, Two-bit’s grin fell and he stopped pretending all together. “Darry can I talk to ya a moment?” He asked, a hesitance to his voice that Darry found unnerving.</p><p>Two-bit refused to look him in the eyes, his hazel gaze falling to the floor like it were the most interesting thing in the world. Darry rested a thumb and forefinger under Two-bit's chin and softly tilted his head up so that hazel met ice.</p><p>"Something's wrong," Darry said bluntly, it was not a question, and Two-bit only responded with a quick nod, averting his eyes and swallowing a lump in his throat.</p><p>"Darry I need you to punish me." He said quietly like the words were painful to get out, and Darry almost recoiled in surprise. Those were the last words he'd ever thought to hear from his friend, every single time he was in hot water with Darry he'd always try and weasel out of consequences- never succeeding of course, but his track record of failure never stopped him from trying.</p><p>"Not without a reason, I won't," Darry said sternly once he had recovered from the initial surprise. He knew that Two-bit must feel awful guilty about something to actively ask for punishment. "Tell me, why do you feel you need me to skin you?" He asked. Two-bit shook his head, biting down on his lower lip in a gesture more fitting of somebody like Johnny or hell, even Ponyboy when he was nervous.</p><p>"Can we sit down to talk about this?" He asked softly, his voice a rasping whisper.</p><p>With no more words needed, Darry lead Two-bit to the couch and sat down, it was the same place they had been the night before when the two of them had decided to start drinking, yet the atmosphere was completely different this time.</p><p>Two-bit heaved a deep sigh and put his head in his hands, letting locks of rusty hair fall over his covered face in a manner that would not have been possible when his hair was heavily greased and slicked back. "Can't you just... Y'know, do your thing and tan my hide so we can forget this whole thing?" Every word he rasped sounded as if it pained his throat, like knives that scratched at his gullet as they were expelled. </p><p>Darry moved his huge hand and rested it against Two-bit's shoulders, feeling the muscle pulled tautly with tension. "I won't punish you without having a good reason." He said, starting to rub his friend's shoulders through his backwards shirt. </p><p>Two-bit gave a little groan, but he knew that Darry wasn't going to give him what he was seeking without giving an explanation. "You know how we got drunk last night?" He finally said, lifting his head to look at Darry through thick curls of hair.</p><p>Darry nodded, his hard features softening as Two-bit opened up to him, cold eyes warming up ever so slightly to urge Two-bit to continue his explanation.</p><p>"Well my mom, she uh, she got all worried- y' know." Two-bit didn't look at Darry when he said this, he lowered his gaze and turned his head to the side. It was no surprise that Two-bit would be nervous to mention his mother around Darry, who'd lost his parents in the rather recent past. "And I well, I said some shit and uh- Well... fuck." For once in his life, Two-bit couldn't find the words he needed. "I was... a dick." </p><p>Darry's hand had stilled during Two-bit's forced confession, and he moved it down to rest on his arm. "You're brave for telling me." He said softly, feeling the tense muscle underneath his hand start to relax. "And you apologized to her?"</p><p>Two-not gave a quick nod. "Yeh, I'll do it again once we're... Eh- done." He said, squeezing the fabric of his jeans apprehensively.</p><p>Darry tapped Two-bit's thigh. "Alright, I think you know the drill by now." He said coolly and Two-bit sucked in a sharp breath.</p><p>The younger man stood up, ruffling his hair out of his face with a hand before tensely moving both hands to unbutton his jeans. He unzipped them quickly and then moved to awkwardly lie atop Darry's thighs. The position was familiar and strangely comfortable. Two-bit was on the shorter side, so he didn't stick out awkwardly like the lankier boys, but he wasn't tiny like Ponyboy or Johnny, who were absolutely dwarfed by Darry's hulking figure every time they were over his lap.</p><p>Two-bit reaching across the couch and grabbed ahold of a makeshift cushion, which was really just an old pillow from the bedroom that they had on the couch from the last time somebody had slept over. This earned a light crow from Darry, who was used to Two-bit squirming around and talking excessively until it was over.</p><p>Sucking in a deep breath when Darry quickly pulled his boxers down to his upper-thighs, Two-bit pressed his face into the pillow. He wasn't going to protest this time, he wasn't going to try and get Darry to stop, because this time he had put himself here consciously.</p><p>Taking quick, shallow little breaths to steel himself, Two-bit found that he could never quite prepare himself for the first smack.</p><p>A sudden burst of pain sliced through his resolve like a hot knife through butter and a gasp was torn from Two-bit's throat. It had landed on the left side of his ass and he could feel the heat lingering on his skin even as Darry's hand raised in the air again. The next strike came down on the right side, having the exact same burning effect. But this time Two-bit had anticipated it and his yelp was muffled by the cushion.</p><p>Darry soon set about finding a good, stable rhythm, bringing his hand up and down like clockwork, listening to the muffled groans and sound of skin hitting skin. Two-bit's bottom was starting to blush a pale pink color, which stung but was not hot to the touch.</p><p>Two-bit was trying so hard not to squirm, he pulled his body taut, and he soon found it seemed to make the strikes hurt worse when they landed on his tense skin. Tangling fingers in the pillowcase, Two-bit found himself wanting Darry to start lecturing him. Because the silent, strictured punishment felt so cold and impersonal it almost hurts worse than the ache of his skin.</p><p>"I'm sorry..." Two-bit gasped out when Darry waited for the pain to settle before rekindling it with another volley of slaps. He wondered if his ass had even turned a hotter color yet. He felt Darry's firm, reassuring palm on his back, and instantly relaxed into it.</p><p>"Yeah, I know you are. That's why ya came to me in the first place." Darry said softly, letting his hand rest on Two-bit's back as he pulled back his arm and slammed it forward in a loud clap, the sound of which registered before the burning that came in its wake. Two-bit's holler was strangled and wet and felt the first signs of tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. </p><p>Darry's hand moved down to focus on the soft undercurve, giving quick, stinging slaps that did not linger long enough to let the pain sink in, instead, feeling similar to being pricked by a thorn. "Two-bit you had already learned your lesson, this is to ease your troubled mind." He said softly. </p><p>Despite his efforts, Two-bit felt tears slip down his face, and he wiped them away with a sleeve but every time he'd dried one, two, three, four more would come streaming down like rain on a window. He sniffled as Darry's hand fell slow and heavy. Each time he struck this time, his hand lingered on rapidly reddening skin.</p><p>"Thank you..." He sobbed out, his voice shaking as he gave way to tears, and he soon felt Darry's hand slow to a stop, now just rubbing his undoubtedly rose-colored backside. Two-bit lay like that for a little while, just crying into the pillow while Darry murmured words he could not hear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Picking up the pieces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Knuckles bruised deep purple and blue, tinged red with blood sunk deeper into the ice-filled water of the sink. Dallas bit down on his lower lip to avoid crying out and sounding weak in front of Tim, who was kind enough to try and patch him up.</p><p> </p><p>Tim’s twice-broken nose had stains of rust crusted around the sides and his lip was cracked, though he was unconcerned with himself and instead was offering the icy water to his friend (and occasional enemy.) Dallas had not seen his own reflection, but that alone told him it wasn’t pretty.</p><p> </p><p>Just a few minutes ago, the two of them had been fighting side by side in a particularly bloody bar-fight that had broken out at Buck’s, a fight that had ended when one of the guys had smashed a bottle of beer over the countertop and tried to shank Dallas. The seventeen-year-old had barely escaped with his life when he had felt Tim’s hand grab him by the collar of the jacket and drag him out of the way as fast as possible. The two had quietly slipped out through a window after that, as they were smart enough to know a scene like that would attract cops like honey attracts flies. </p><p> </p><p>When the icy chill of the water started to numb his fingers and leave nothing but a frigid ache behind, he pulled his busted up hand out of the water, shivering involuntarily as the freezing limb started to burn as if he had roasted it over a fire.</p><p> </p><p>Huffing out puffs of hot breath onto his frigid hand, Dallas turned to Tim, who grimaced upon their eyes making contact. “I gotta be gettin’ outta here,” Dallas said after a moment of silent gazing, “Thanks for th’ help, man, I woulda been in a body-bag right now if it weren’t for ya.” </p><p> </p><p>Tim’s eyes, cat-like and harsh, somehow narrowed even more as he raked his fridged gaze up and down the teenager. “If you were one a’ my boys, I’d take a belt to ye for the fuckin’ gall y’got, Winston.” He said in a seething tone that nearly made Dallas flinch from where he was hunched over his numb hand. “But I know Curtis’ll do that just fine.” He added with a flicker of a grin that was not cruel.</p><p> </p><p>Dallas scowled at that, squeezing his hand into his jacket’s pocket. “Y’really think I let him do that? Nah, he wouldn’t dare try.” Dallas lied so brazenly that Tim’s lips curled in the beginnings of a throaty chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>“Sure, kid. That’s why I never see ye’ walkin’ stiff after gettin’ into shit.” He sneered and Dallas felt his alabaster cheeks heat up a bit. </p><p> </p><p>“Whatever,” The teenager said with a wave of his good hand, “I’ll be headin’ out now.” He said again, making for the door when he heard Tim holler over his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Best be gettin’ to Curtis’s house, ain’t no sense stalling the whippin’ you’re about to get.” </p><p>____________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Outside the freezing winter air made Dallas pull his coat’s lapels up tight to protect his neck, and he was reminded bitterly that the broken glass could have sliced right through his ivory throat. He tried not to think of it too much, but he could have been killed that night. Just a few hours ago, he had come closer to death than he ever had in new york. It made his heart pound thinking about, and though the teenager tried to fight it, he felt heat pooling behind his eyes and the slight sting of tears as they pricked their way to the surface and threatened to spill over like an overflowing glass.</p><p> </p><p>Trudging his way through the wind and snow, he found himself seeking out the only comfort he’d ever know: The Curtis house. He knew that punishment awaited him there, but he also knew that he was cold and scared and felt more like a scared little boy than he had in years.</p><p> </p><p>The sight of warm lamp-light glowing from a distant window made his heart do an involuntary little flutter. He hastened his pace and gingerly ran over to the house, climbing the steps and knocking on the door with the side of his fist to avoid hurting his bruised knuckles any farther.</p><p> </p><p>He stood there with bated breath, each puff of air looking sort of like the smoke of a cigarette. From inside the little haven, he heard shuffling, before a familiar voice, still high with youth and yet to be deepened into a more adolescent tone. “I’ll get it!”</p><p> </p><p>There was a little noise as the lock was fussed with, turned the wrong way a few times, before the door handle turned and swung open, bathing the winter porch in the soft light from inside the house.</p><p>“Dally?” Came Ponyboy’s reply as the boy looked at him with a concerned look. “Glory, you look like hell!”</p><p> </p><p>Dallas gave a huff and tried to smile, flashing his sharp teeth. “Yeah? I just got back, Ponybabe.” He said in a sort of husky tone that made it far too obvious he was trying too hard to look cool.</p><p> </p><p>Darry was at the door in seconds after hearing Ponyboy’s exclamation. The bulky, stern man’s eyes suddenly grew wide when he saw Dallas. The boy winced slightly, his lip still tugged upwards in a sheepish smile. “Hey, Dar.” </p><p> </p><p>Darry, without a word, pulled Dallas in by the lapel of his brown leather jacket, pushing him into the living room. “Take off your boots and your jacket.” He ordered firmly, looking over to Sodapop while Dallas obeyed the order.</p><p>“Go fetch me the first aid kit.” He said quickly, with the authority that made his gang question why he was never a drill sergeant or a commanding officer or something outrageous that would suit his commanding nature.</p><p> </p><p>Sodapop, who was just making his way out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his middle, did a U-turn at the sounds of Darry’s command.</p><p> </p><p>Dallas chucked his coat to the ground and set his boots down. He was shivering in just a black T-shirt when Darry pulled his arm up to look at the hand in the worst condition. </p><p>“I’m assuming this is from a fight.” The man said, meeting Dally’s gaze with his cold blue eyes and raising his dark brown eyebrows in a manner that would make any of his boys know exactly what was coming.</p><p> </p><p>Dallas, feeling uncharacteristically small after nearly having his throat slit, swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded quietly. “Yessir.” He breathed, voice hardly above a rasping whisper. He couldn’t keep the quiver out of his voice, he was visibly shaken to his core and Darry must have been able to see that, as if with some sixth sense, because he rested a large hand on Dallas’s shoulder and looked at him with icy eyes beginning to thaw. “Do you wanna talk about what happened?” He asked in a soft tone.</p><p> </p><p>Dallas felt his eyes start to sting again, but he couldn’t pin it on the cold this time. “Y-Yessir.” He whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Darry sat down on the couch next to Dallas, the cushions sinking under the larger man’s weight. Sodapop soon came back with the first-aid kit, but still no pants.</p><p> </p><p>Darry took the kit and opened it, fishing through its contents, which had been restocked recently. Sodapop flopped down on the floor next to Ponyboy, who had his nose shoved in a book and was trying very hard not to look at Dally’s busted up state.</p><p> </p><p>Sodapop leaned his arm against the sofa while Darry poured rubbing alcohol into a little puff of cotton. “Hey, Dal, did you and Tim have it out again?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Dallas looked down. “No, he helped me this time.” He said quietly, squeezing his good hands into his rust-stained jeans. This was surprising, usually, he would have snapped back or tackled Sodapop.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone had gone silent, something rarely seen in the Curtis house. Darry decided to break the tension by clearing his throat. “Ponyboy, why don’t you go see if Johnny’s sleepin’ alright, if not, maybe you can read some a’ your book to him. And Sodapop, go put some damned pants on, you ain’t Tarzan.” </p><p>Sodapop gave a dramatic gawk at that, standing up and yelping as his towel nearly fell. Red-faced, he made sure it was secure. “That might be a good idea-” </p><p> </p><p>Ponyboy sighed and stood up too, closing his book after dog-earing a worn yellow page. “He’s out cold.” He said, “And he keeps shivering even though we have like, I dunno, eight blankets piled on top of him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what happened to Johnny?” Dallas felt his stomach throb a bit at the thought of Johnny outside in the cold.</p><p> </p><p>Darry patted Dallas’s shoulder in a gesture that would earn anybody else at any other time a hard punch to the arm. “He’s okay now, but he wasn’t safe at home.” Darry tried to explain, earning a snort from Dallas. “I know that.”</p><p> </p><p>Darry kept going. “It got worse, Dallas, and since nobody else was going to do anythin’ about it, he’s stayin’ here with us.” </p><p> </p><p>Dallas looked down and pondered that. It made him feel better, knowing the kid was in safe hands and not under the capricious ward of his parents. “That’s good.” He said softly, before flinching when Darry pressed the soaked cotton to his bashed up hand.</p><p> </p><p>Sodapop had already retreated into he and Ponyboy’s bedroom, and Dally could only assume that the three of them were sharing that room. Ponyboy was looking at Darry with a concerned look. “I ain’t trying to judge him or anything, but he keeps… saying things, in his sleep. I mean- not like he’s spookin’ me or anything but its just-” He fiddled with his fingers. “Bothersome.”</p><p> </p><p>Darry sighed, still dabbing the cotton onto Dallas’s hand, which would cringe away every so often. “He’s going to be like that a little while, maybe do what Sodapop would do and throw an arm around him to make sure he’s alright,” Darry suggested and Ponyboy gave a reluctant nod. “Yeah, I’ll do that. I just can’t help but think he doesn’t know he’s here when he sleeps.”</p><p> </p><p>Ponyboy disappeared after Sodapop into the bedroom and Darry started to wrap Dallas’s knuckles in gauze. “Take your time when talkin’, I know you’re probably shaken up.” </p><p> </p><p>Dallas sucked in a breath of air, nodding jerkily. “I was at Bucks…” He started with a little grimace, he knew that while Darry didn’t forbid it, he still made his displeasure with Dallas staying over there very well known. “And things got… A little tough. There was a fight, and I thought it was nothing I hadn’t seen before but then.” He swallowed the lump in his throat, willing his eyes to stop growing wet with tears.</p><p> </p><p>“Then a guy had a broken bottle, and um… He had me- had me against the table, and it was to my throat…” He failed to stop the tears from coming, feeling a single tear streak down his scarred cheek. “T...Tim saved me. But if he weren’t there I’d be…” His breathing was jagged and he closed his eyes, feeling tears tangle against white eyelashes. </p><p> </p><p>Before Dallas could even know what was happening, Darry had wrapped two strong arms around his lanky body and pulled him into an embrace. Dallas’s face was pressed into Darry’s chest, tears dripping into his shirt. “I wish I’d n-never gone to that stupid fucking bar…” He whimpered, trying to push away from Darry. “Can’t you just whip me and get it over with?” He asked, looking up with pale teal eyes glossy with tears. </p><p> </p><p>Darry sighed softly. “Dally, I oughta wait.” He said, rubbing the boy’s shoulders and not letting go. “You need to rest, It’s nearly eleven PM.”</p><p> </p><p>Dallas shook his head. “Please can’t we just do it now? W...We can go to the garage just like when I was a kid, so they don’t have to hear.” He sounded like he was on the verge of tears again.</p><p> </p><p>Darry rubbed his lanky blonde hair. “Alright, okay. But after your strapping its straight to bed.” He said, knowing that Dallas wouldn’t want to be up much anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Dallas nodded shakily into Darry’s chest before pulling away as the grip was loosened. He stood, hiding his face and red-stained eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Darry stood up, unbuckling the belt he already had around his jeans. It was made of thick, worn leather, even more, worn since it was used that night when Dallas was fifteen years old and proving to be quite a little jailbird.</p><p> </p><p>He pushed open the garage door, and to Dallas’s surprise, it was not cold. Sure it was not as warm as the house, but he didn’t feel he needed his jacket. Dallas took a deep breath, refusing to meet Darry’s gaze. His stomach was all tied up in nervous knots as he studied the ground beneath his sock-clad feet. </p><p> </p><p>Darry finally spoke. “You’re gettin’ a bit too tall to be put over my knee.” He said. “I’m gonna ask you to bend over the workbench.” He said it so calmly that it somehow made Dallas feel even more nervous.</p><p> </p><p>Dallas took a deep breath, dragging his feet as he paced over to the workbench, which was barren save for a few stray tools darkened with rust and broken in some way or another. He moved his hands to the snap on his jeans and undid them, sliding the denim down his legs to stop at his knees before putting both hands on the wooden workbench, resting his chest against the hard wood, and laying his head sideways on his crossed arms, fingers digging into the sleeves of his long-sleeved shirt.</p><p> </p><p>He felt Darry’s presence looming behind him before his boxers were predictably tugged down to rest at his upper-thighs, baring his sit spots and ass but not going any lower. </p><p> </p><p>“S’ cold,” Dallas complained quietly, just because he wants to get this done so he doesn’t have to anticipate for the whole night does not mean he won’t make his displeasure very well known.</p><p> </p><p>He heard the clinking of the belt buckle as it was doubled over to spare the lanky teenager’s flesh the slice of metal. “You’ll be complainin’ about it bein’ too hot pretty soon,” Darry said.</p><p> </p><p>Dallas couldn’t argue with that, so he laid his head down again, feeling anticipation creep into his chest. </p><p> </p><p>What Dallas didn’t expect was a hand on the small of his back where his shirt had ridden up and a firm smack with Darry’s paddle-like palm.</p><p> </p><p>He seized up in shock and pain, feeling a hot burn blooming where he had been struck. Dancing his feet a little in place to try and alleviate the sting, he made the mistake of looking over his shoulder to see that Darry had set his belt down. </p><p> </p><p>Darry raised his palm again, making Dallas’s heart jump, he turned back quickly, just managing to bite the fabric of his shirt in time for the hand to come back down again in a swing that landed on the other side of his exposed backside. It stung just as bad, evening out the pain so that he wasn’t only feeling it on one side.</p><p> </p><p>He groaned quietly into his shirt, staring out in front of him and just waited, distracting himself by studying the tools on the walls.</p><p> </p><p>Darry’s hand had soon found its rhythm, it seemed he always gave the first two or three slowly to ease the younglings into the feeling so that they weren’t shocked by it.</p><p>The speed and strength was unmatched, and Dallas had to fight to keep still. The initial sting was sinking deeper into his skin and becoming a low burning fire, each strike kindling that stoked it to burn hotter. </p><p> </p><p>Whimpering pitifully into his shirt, Dallas felt embarrassment make his cheeks flush about as pink as his ass must be. But he did feel a little better in knowing that Darry wasn’t going to judge him, hell he had been over a knee or bent across a table enough times to know that Darry purposefully tried to break down barriers and facades of strength. No lesson could be learned if his boys still clung to their pride like a lifeline.</p><p>When Darry moved down to warm his sit spots, Dallas squeezed onto his sleeves tighter, voice straining as he spoke. “I won’t do it again.” </p><p> </p><p>Darry stopped, hand hovering over where he was about to smack. “You won’t do what again, Dallas?” He asked, knowing the answer yet wanting to hear the boy say it himself. He punctuated his question with a firm smack to his white sit spots, causing Dallas to jerk his head to the side, not quite crying vocally. Yet.</p><p> </p><p>“I shoulda…” He took a deep breath, shuddering as he did so. “I shoulda left when the first punch got thrown.” He admitted, and Darry rubbed his back in approval, knowing it was hard for the kid to admit that.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly,” Darry said. “As much as you might disagree, one seventeen-year-old ain’t gonna last in a bar fight.” He said firmly, bringing his hand down on his undercurve again.</p><p> </p><p>Dallas actually yelped at that, feeling frustration burn in his chest. “I handled New York just fine, and look at me! I turned out…” His words trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>“You turned out fine, Dallas? Is that what you were going to say?” Darry’s words had an edge to them that made Dallas flinch and regret speaking. “Oh, I know you didn’t just say that you turned out fine.” </p><p> </p><p>Dallas groaned in frustration, temporarily forgetting the sting in his rear. Darry spoke again, moving his hand off Dallas’s back. “I ain’t sayin’ this to be mean, I’m sayin’ it because it's the truth. You’re dangerous to yourself and other people.”</p><p> </p><p>A low whimper rose in Dallas’s throat at that and he felt his eyes burn. He knew it, but he also knew that it was because he had to be. He wouldn’t have survived this long if he weren’t. He wouldn’t have lived past twelve. But now that he had a family, it was less like something he could pride himself on and more of something he was subconsciously ashamed of. Like a nasty scar that drove people away, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t quite cover.</p><p> </p><p>“I know that..” He hated how his voice deepened to a raspy sob, wavering at each shaky breath he had to take in. “I know I’m broken! I’ve always known, so why do you fuckin’ bothe- AH!” He was cut off with a wicked slap to his pinkening bottom, darkening the skin and forcibly reminding him of the sting.</p><p> </p><p>“Dallas Winston, you are not broken,” Darry said firmly, laying down another burning spank, then another. “You might be damaged, but that don’t mean we ain’t gonna try and put ya back together.” Darry’s hand came down again, the strikes forcing him to pay attention to the words being spoken.</p><p>Dallas squirmed around, wanting to escape the pain and keep from crying in front of Darry, but tears were already starting to slip down his face and drop onto the wood. Each strike made him hurt worse and worse, the burn only increasing in intensity. Darry kept up the lecture.</p><p> </p><p> “Dallas we love you, and we aren’t ever going to give up on you,” Darry said, with no strikes to back it this time. Instead, he felt a soothing hand underneath his chin, Darry had walked around to stand in front of Dallas, and was lifting his head to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>Dallas was more of a mess than Darry had ever seen him. His pale eyelashes clumped together with moisture, teal eyes huge and damp and lips quivering. Darry brushed tears out of his eyes with a gentle thumb. </p><p> </p><p>The boy shook his head, scattering little teardrops everywhere. “All I’ve ever done is bring ya’ trouble.” He sobbed. And Darry sighed. </p><p> </p><p>“Dally, I don’t think I would have ever stopped grieving if it weren’t for you. You’re selfless and you’ve saved us all from trouble countless times. Even if you didn’t know you were doing it, you still helped me and the rest of the gang. Which means that we’re going to help you.”</p><p> </p><p>Darry didn’t move his hand as Dallas sunk into it, closing his eyes and pressing closer. A few stray tears still fell as his sobbing came to a halt. Darry slowly moved his hand. “You ready to finish this?” He asked gently.</p><p> </p><p>Dallas nodded. “Yeah, thank you Dar’.” He said, softer than he’d ever sounded before.</p><p> </p><p>Darry couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips. “Anytime, Dal, anytime.” </p><p> </p><p>Picking up the belt, Darry made his way behind Dallas, observing the damage. He was bright pink, on the cusp of red, and Darry decided that he’d have to spread out the strikes so that he wasn’t bruised anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>Swinging back, the only warning Dallas got was a whistle before a crack. Hard leather felt like fire. Pure, unfiltered hellfire on his already stinging skin. He couldn’t stop the loud cry that was torn from his mouth, squeezing the edge of the table so hard his bruised knuckles started to throb. </p><p> </p><p>“Darry!” He shouted, resolve crumbling. Another lash hit lower on his pink sit spots. Dallas sobbed loudly. “Darry, please! I- I don’t think I can do it…” Shoulders shaking and voice tapering off into a whisper at the end, Darry knew he was about at his limit.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you can, Dally,” Darry said softly. “You’re strong, and it’ll be over soon. Just hold on a little longer.” </p><p> </p><p>Dallas sobbed at that, panting like a hound in summer where he lay, back arched and legs rubbing together to try and distract himself from the pain. He was exhausted and Darry knew it. </p><p> </p><p>Raising the belt again, it slashed down again, then again, then again. Dallas howled at each one, it hurt so bad it felt unbearable, he was sure he would pass out or collapse before the end. </p><p> </p><p>“Dallas, breath.” Darry slowed his arm. “You’ll pass out if ya don’t get control over yourself.” He said firmly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m… I’m trying!” Dallas was breathless, feeling like every inhale of air he took wasn’t enough.</p><p> </p><p>“Slow and deep.” Darry rubbed his back. </p><p> </p><p>“I fucking said I’m trying, okay?! God!” Dallas snapped, his heart pounding, and face flushed as deep as his bottom.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t get smart with me,” Darry warned in a controlled voice. “You’re still being punished, don’t think I had forgotten.”</p><p> </p><p>Dallas groaned at that, taking a moment to get his breathing under control. When he was back to normal, if not still a little harsh from pain, Darry continued. “I’m going to give you fifteen more, just like the first time I whipped you, got it?” </p><p> </p><p>Dallas nodded, just wanting this to be over.</p><p> </p><p>“Now,” Darry raised the belt and struck again. It was significantly lighter than the previous hits, but on burning red skin it still stung like hell. “You’re not going to go out and get drunk anymore, got it?” He asked, punctuating his order with the second lick. </p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeh!” Dallas responded, voice choked. Darry nodded at that and gave the third and fourth hits. “If you think a situation is gonna be outta your control, you leave. Don’t assume you can handle everything.” </p><p> </p><p>It went on like that for the final eleven hits, and Dallas had gone completely limp. Just crying and taking it, only giving shaky nods at each question.</p><p> </p><p>When fifteen had been reached, Darry put his belt back on and walked over to the crying boy, pulling his shorts and jeans back up in one quick motion. “You did well.” He said, rubbing Dallas’s back while he gathered himself.</p><p> </p><p>Dallas gave a shuddering sigh. “Thanks…” he whimpered, still not back to his usual untouchable self. Darry pulled him up by the shoulders and locked the kid in a hug.</p><p>Dallas sunk into his strong arms, hugging back weakly. He wasn’t crying anymore but his face was still wet.</p><p> </p><p>“Let's get you inside, you oughta be exhausted,” Darry said soothingly and Dallas nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>The two made it into the house and were welcomed by a blast of warmth and the dim glow of the lamp on the table.</p><p> </p><p>Darry went to the kitchen while Dallas made his way for the door. Darry stopped where he was wetting a washcloth in the sink. “What are you doing?” The man asked.</p><p> </p><p>Dallas froze. “I was… Gonna leave.” He said awkwardly like it was a given that he’d show up to be whipped and then head out the door the second it was over.</p><p> </p><p>Darry wrung out the cloth before swiftly walking over to the stiff boy. He rested his hand on Dallas’s shoulder and looked him in the eyes. “I know your father threw you out.” The words sent a chill down Dallas’s spine. “And you’re not going back to Buck’s after what happened.”</p><p> </p><p>Dallas looked down, feeling the warmth spread through his face. He felt warm wetness against his face where he’d been crying and looked up to realize that Darry was washing his face with the cloth.</p><p> </p><p>Dallas leaned into it, sighing and closing his eyes. Darry smiled softly, “You know we’ll always welcome you here, right?” He said gently and Dallas couldn’t stop the smile that tugged at his lips. He bit his cheek to stop himself from smiling at the idea of staying there. “I don’t wanna be a burden, you’ve got enough on your plate.” He said. </p><p> </p><p>Darry chuckled lightly. “Dallas, you and the other boys practically live here already, what difference will it make if you stay here at night?”</p><p> </p><p>Dallas leaned into Darry’s hand. “Thank you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>Darry pet Dallas’s hair softly. “No problem, kid brother.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Kissing Wounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter tackles LGBT themes and some sexual topics (only mentioned)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TRANSFERING </p><p> </p><p>“Well maybe you’d understand if you’d man up and do some tongue-wrestling.” Steve had said nonchalantly from where he leaned back in his chair, boots crossed over one another where they rested on the table. He quickly slammed them back on the ground when Darry walked in from his bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Pony felt his ears burn. “I get what you’re talking about plenty!” He insisted, earning a snort from Steve.</p><p> </p><p>“Pony, buddy, why don’t you go play outside.” Sodapop said quickly before Ponyboy could pick a fight with Steve and inevitably land both of them over Darry’s knee. Unfortunately, though inevitably, his dismissal of the younger boy only seemed to make him more flustered.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon Soda, I’m grown enough to talk with you guys!” Pony said, shooting a glare towards Steve, who rolled his eyes. “Quit treating me like a little kid.”</p><p> </p><p>Sodapop looked to Darry for help, who had sat down in his armchair, but was eyeing the conversation to make sure nobody got out of hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Ponyboy, Johnny’s outside all alone, it ain’t nice to leave a friend hanging.” He said, his tone carrying an air of finality so that this didn’t escalate. </p><p> </p><p>Pony gave a little huff, but stood up and made for the door regardless, muttering under his breath. “Johnnykid likes bein’ alone...” as he walked out onto the porch, making sure to close the door a little harder than usual. </p><p> </p><p>When he stepped out into the hot afternoon air, he hissed “assholes.” a little louder than he would if he were inside and under the threat of Darry’s super-hearing. </p><p> </p><p>Johnny looked up from where he was sitting, stick-thin legs pulled to his chest. His shaggy bangs obscured both his dark eyes, making him puff a bit of air to blow them out of his face. “Steve say some shit?” He asked, somehow knowing immediately.</p><p> </p><p>Pony sat next to him, crisscrossing his legs and glaring into the distance. “Yeah, I dunno what his deal is!”</p><p> </p><p>Johnny gave a little half-smile at that, staring almost fondly at Pony. For some reason that look reminded him of Sodapop, which frustrated Pony, as despite Johnny being his brother’s age, he never quite saw the petite boy as being older. </p><p> </p><p>“Lemme take a wild shot in the dark here, they were talkin’ about sex.” Johnny said, sitting up to get a better view of Pony’s red face.</p><p> </p><p>As Johnny predicted, Pony blushed furiously and tried to hide his reaction. “Yeah, what of it.” he choked out. </p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t even kissed anybody, and you really wanna stick around for sex talk?” Johnny said questioningly, tilting his head a bit as if he found the younger boy’s reaction funny.</p><p> </p><p>Pony stared at him for a long while, before squinting. “I mean- I just haven’t found anybody special.” He said, squirming a bit in his seat at the idea.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny stood up, fishing around for a pack of cigarettes. “Don’t wait for no one special man, just go for it.” He said, walking down the steps of the porch and into the yard to smoke, Johnny hated smoking anywhere near the Curtis’s house despite Ponyboy himself frequently smoking inside.</p><p> </p><p>Ponyboy followed quickly, digging a lighter out of his pocket. “What do you mean, how could I not wait for somebody special? Why would I go mackin’ on some stranger?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Johnny hummed tentatively. “Not a stranger, but don’t go waiting for no perfect angel, cause lemme tell you, they don’t exist.”</p><p> </p><p>Ponyboy put his hands on his hips. “From the way you’re talkin’ I’d think you were a regular heartbreaker.” He said, giving a little glare.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny actually smirked lightly at that, but not in a mean way, more of a ‘I know more than you’ kind of way. Like the way Soda would look at him whenever he brought up extensive knowledge of how to get girls to hang off his arm. “Well not a heartbreaker, per say, but I’ve been around.” </p><p> </p><p>Pony gawked at that, “You.” </p><p> </p><p>Johnny smiled, “Yes, me. You sound surprised.”</p><p> </p><p>Pony couldn’t believe it, he couldn’t possibly imagine little Johnny, little kicked-puppy Johnny, ‘getting around’ as he so delicately put it. “I don’t believe it.”</p><p> </p><p>Johnny took the lighter from Pony’s awestruck hand and flicked the flame to life with his thumb, holding the end of his cancer stick over it until it began to glow. He took a drag, then handed it to Ponyboy.</p><p> </p><p>“Who?!” Pony demanded, taking the cigarette in his hand but not putting it to his lips. He could not imagine any of the girls in his school wanting to kiss the tiny boy, from what Steve had told him girls preferred boys taller than them and didn’t take too kindly to having to bend all the way over for a peck on the lips. </p><p> </p><p>Johnny actually looked a little hesitant, though he wouldn’t drop the smile. “It's not a big deal. You oughta respect my privacy you know.”</p><p> </p><p>Pony snorted at that. “So, you aren’t even going to brag about it?”</p><p> </p><p>Johnny narrowed his black eyes. “Do I look like Steve Randle? And besides, I uhh, I kinda regret it now.” </p><p> </p><p>Pony leaned in a little, cigarette forgotten in his hand, now he was curious. “I won’t tell nobody, promise!”</p><p> </p><p>Johnny twisted a curl of raven-colored hair around a thin finger, “Forget I brought it up.” He said quietly. He was obviously remembering much more than he wanted to remember.</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll never leave this conversation. I swear on my life.” He said, putting a hand on Johnny’s lithe shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Pony if I tell you, and you go squealin’, I’m gonna tell Tim Shepard that you helped Dallas slash his tires.” He said, and Johnny never made empty threats.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear it!” Pony said, knowing that he was now quite literally swearing on his life. </p><p> </p><p>Johnny sighed. “Okay, okay.” he still looked hesitant, before finally sucking in a breath to spill the beans. “Ponyboy I made out with Randy Adderson in the back of his Mustang last week. He is not the first man I tongue fucked and he ain’t gonna be the last. now can we please never speak of this again?” </p><p> </p><p>Pony wasn’t sure if he was horrified or impressed, he just stared, mouth ajar and eyes wide. “Is that why he’s gunning for you?” He finally squeaked out.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I uh, I kinda broke his heart and now he hates me.” Johnny scuffed at the dirt below his feet for a moment, staring up at Ponyboy as if he expected to be punched.</p><p> </p><p>“Does it feel weird? Y'know, kissing... guys?” Pony asked nervously.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny shook his head. “Not really, it just depends on the guy. Randy was an awful kisser, let me tell you that.” he added the last part with a little smile.</p><p> </p><p>Pony was visibly blushing. He’d be lying if he said he’d never thought about guys, but he never considered them an option before now. “How does it feel?” He pressed, obviously curious. </p><p> </p><p>Johnny sighed, looking at Pony fondly. “If I show you, will you drop it?” He asked, and Pony’s pulse rabbited. </p><p> </p><p>“I uh- If you- If you want too.” He stammered, heart pounding in his chest as he looked at the smaller boy, who suddenly took an air of confidence as he strode towards Pony and rested his arms over his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Relax.” He said, before closing his eyes and leaning in.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny’s lips were soft as satin, plush and warm. The kiss lasted only a heartbeat and a half before he felt the tender lips retreat. Johnny looked up at him, feathery dark eyelashes curtaining his gleaming eyes...</p><p> </p><p>And then the heat was broken by Darry’s roaring holler.</p><p> </p><p>“Get in here! Now!” </p><p> </p><p>Ponyboy felt his heart lurch with fear, but one look at Johnny’s eyes told him that the older boy must be fearing for his life at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>This was it. He’d finally done it. Darry must be horrified; he must think they’re disgusting. Pony felt like he was going to cry, there was no way that Darry wasn’t going to either kill them both or throw them out for the socs to pick off. He couldn’t think of which was worse.</p><p> </p><p>The two nervously made their way up the steps, only to be pushed inside by Darry’s huge hands.</p><p> </p><p>Soda and Steve had no idea what was going on, Soda looked up from his conversation with a concerned look. “Hey, what’d they do?” He asked, standing up as he always did when his kid brother was being punished. </p><p> </p><p>“Soda this doesn’t concern you.” Darry said, shooting him a stern look.</p><p> </p><p>Sodapop glared. “He’s my brother, yes it does!”</p><p> </p><p>Darry shook his head, calming his tone a bit. “I’ll tell you later,” He said, herding the two boys towards the basement, which was mostly storage, but made a nice hideout in the hotter weeks of summer. It was also, quite conveniently, basically soundproof.</p><p> </p><p>Once the two were down the rickety old stairs, Darry had them sit on an old queen-sized mattress he found in a yard-sale and took home for the boys when they stayed over.</p><p> </p><p>Darry loomed over the two, and Pony shrunk into himself, unable to meet his elder’s gaze. </p><p> </p><p>“You mind explaining what the two of you were thinking?” Darry asked in a controlled tone, though his eyes said it all. </p><p> </p><p>Johnny spoke up. “Darry I was my fault; he was curious and I just- I just wanted to show him what it felt like. M’ really sorry.” He looked at his feet, the way his lithe form trembled violently made it clear just how terrified he was.</p><p> </p><p>Darry sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, as he collected himself. “I ain’t mad that the two of you were curious, I’m mad that you kissed in the front yard! Do you have any idea what could have happened to the two of you if somebody saw? Dammit, I ain’t loosing ya both cause’ you couldn’t keep it in your pants!” Darry exclaimed. </p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, thank GOD.</p><p> </p><p>Darry knelt down to the level of both the boys, putting a hand on each of their shoulders. “Listen. You’re young and still figuring it out. I know my own papa would never understand it but I ain’t him. You both can talk to me, I want you to know that, okay?” </p><p> </p><p>Pony felt relief flood through, replacing any sense of fear. He felt stupid for not realizing sooner that his brother was not a monster. Pony looked over to Johnny, and realized that his eyes were brimming with tears.</p><p> </p><p>“What you did was just plain unsafe though, and I can’t let that go unpunished.” He said gently, and looked over to Johnny, attentively thumbing away his tears before they could stain his cheeks. “I’d never hurt either of you, but I know why you were scared.” He said, “I should have been gentler as to not scare you, but when you’ve seen the kind of things I’ve seen, you’ll understand why I was so upset.”</p><p> </p><p>Johnny gave a weak little nod. “I- I understand, sir, I just... Thank you for not being angry.” and Pony knew those weren’t tears of fear. This was more than the poor boy had ever dreamed of.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m sorry for not using my head.” Pony added, now that his fear of being disowned was out the window, he had other things to dread.</p><p> </p><p>Darry stood up, taking on the role of a disciplinarian almost instantly. “I don’t want to see either of you hurt and you both know it. That’s why you’re getting the paddle.”</p><p> </p><p>The paddle was a terrifying thing, much like the belt it was only used for serious offenses. It was old and had belonged to their grandfather, an old schoolteacher, who was far more traditional and downright authoritarian then their father or Darry could ever bear to be. </p><p> </p><p>Pony blanched at that, he’d never gotten the paddle before, and he knew Johnny hadn’t either. Hell, Johnny hadn’t even gotten more than Darry’s hand before, he just simply had never done anything to deserve it. But as scared as Pony was, he knew he didn’t really have a leg to stand on.</p><p> </p><p>“Yessir.” He and Johnny both said.</p><p> </p><p>Darry nodded, then walked towards the stairs. “You two stay right there,” He said before disappearing up the staircase to find the wooden devil.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, he and Johnny sat there on the bed together. Just waiting in silence for their fate. Before the silence was comfortable but after the kiss the air was thick with words unshared. Pony took a deep breath and it lingered in the silence. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I dragged you into this.” Johnny finally said, mournful tone to his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Pony gave a nervous sigh, “I said yes, you know.” He reminded Johnny. “Not like you’re the only person to blame here.” </p><p> </p><p>Johnny shook his head, refusing to look at Pony. “I should have known better. Just like I should have known better with Randy- I just- I need to stop doing this.” He clenched his jacket in his hand, “Why can’t I get it through my head? Kissing wounds ain’t gonna make them hurt any less.”</p><p> </p><p>Then they fell silent, neither quite knowing what to say. Until they heard the door creak open and the squeaking of the staircase as Darry made his way down. In his hands was the paddle. It was about a foot long, heavy and foreboding. Pony nearly jumped out of his seat seeing it, Johnny just shrunk into himself, closing his eyes tight.</p><p> </p><p>Pony wondered why Darry would opt to use the paddle on him. for a moment he was reminded of that horrid evening when Johnny, with a cut lip and swollen cheek, was bent over his father’s old truck and beaten til he couldn’t stand any longer and crumpled to his knees by a beam of solid wood. The poor boy had not let out even a whimper, but sobbed in Darry’s shoulder later while he was held tightly in the older man’s lap, face bandaged and wounds treated.</p><p> </p><p>Wouldn’t the paddle be too similar to the beam? </p><p> </p><p>Darry crossed the distance between them. “Pony, you’re up first. Johnny, I’m not sending you to a corner but I do expect you’ll behave while you wait.” He said, earning a ‘yessir’ from both nervous boys.</p><p> </p><p>Pony stood without being told and Johnny moved to sit on the edge of the bed’s front so that he wasn’t in the way white Darry sat down with spread legs on the edge of the bed’s side.</p><p> </p><p>Pony took a deep breath as he felt Darry’s large hands tug Pony in closer by the hips. “Take your jeans off and lie across my lap.” He ordered and Pony obeyed quickly, letting his jeans fall to his ankles before lying down across Darry’s muscular thighs.</p><p> </p><p>He flinched when he felt his boxers being pulled down to his knees, baring his pale ass and sitspots to be painted red.</p><p> </p><p>He looked up to see the heavy paddle on the bed next to him, and figured that Darry wouldn’t use it for the whole spanking. That did make sense, that evil thing looked like it could easily leave bruises, especially when wielded by his powerful brother.</p><p> </p><p>Darry hard hand tapped Pony’s lower back a few times, his spare hand resting firmly on his shoulders and pressing down to give Pony a little bit of comfort. For a few heartbeats, Pony just lie there anticipating with his heartbeat pounding against Darry’s leg. He squeezed his eyes shut, whole body tense for the first blow. And then it came.</p><p> </p><p>A heavy-handed SMACK cracked against the center of Pony’s white bottom, making him yelp and try to look back to catch his brother’s eye. Darry was having none of this and moved his spare hand to push against the Nape of Pony’s neck, keeping his head down. The weight against his nape wasn’t restricting or uncomfortable, but it did remind Pony that his brother could very easily restrain him.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to think about why you’re here.” Darry said, and with that began spanking with light but stinging swats all over.</p><p> </p><p>Darry’s hand landed methodically, leaving no area of Pony’s ass still pale. The sting was building rapidly, but Pony knew that Darry was not putting his arm into the strikes. No, as frustratingly painful as this was, it was still only the warmup. </p><p> </p><p>Pony yelped out on a sore smack to his sitspot, fingers digging into the blanket below them. He felt his face burn when he remembered that Johnny was watching this whole thing.</p><p> </p><p>Darry finished up warming Pony’s bum with a quick swat to his left thigh, before rubbing his back gently. Pony’s eyes were only slightly moist, but he wasn’t close to tears yet.</p><p> </p><p>He damn near sobbed when he turned his head to see Darry picking up the paddle. “B...But that was barely a warmup!” He yelped, eyes bulging at the sight of that thing.</p><p> </p><p>Darry did not put it down. “So you would prefer a longer trip with my hand before we start your real punishment?” He asked, and Pony shook his head desperately.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t- I don’t know...” He whined. “Please don’t use that Dar,” he moved his hands to squeeze his big brother’s jeans, tears threatening to spill over just from the thought. “I’m scared...” </p><p> </p><p>Darry sighed, and Pony felt a pang of guilt when he saw just how much his brother didn’t want to do this. “I know you’re nervous, Pone, but I need you to remember why you’re here. Do I need to tell you exactly what happens to boys who get caught doing what you two were doing?” He asked, his voice carrying an edge to it that made an already vulnerable Pony let out a trembling sob.</p><p> </p><p>Darry tapped the paddle over Pony’s pink bottom, making him tense again. “Its going to hurt. I’m not going to lie to you, but its going to be okay.” Darry soothed. “We’ll get through this, just hold on and take deep breaths, then all will be forgiven.” He promised, and Pony gave a shaky nod.</p><p> </p><p>Darry tapped him again. “Good, now, brace yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>With that he swung the paddle down with a hard crack. Against stinging pink skin the burn was tenfold, blazing painfully and melting into a deep ache. Pony actually hollered at that, trying to squirm away from the pain.</p><p> </p><p>Darry moved his hand to press against Pony’s back and keep him held in place, he knew that restraining the boy too much would cause him to panic. Darry smacked him again and set into a steady rhythm of slow, heavy wallops that made the smaller boy kick desperately.</p><p> </p><p>Pony kicked at the ground to try and alleviate the sting, as always when he was in pain he just wanted to fight it. He couldn’t bear to just lie there while he was being wailed on. Darry knew this and always gave him a little room to squirm so long as it didn’t get to be too much</p><p> </p><p>The burning was now a deep ache as Darry kept stoking the flame, Pony’s bare bottom was burning hotter and hotter and he knew it must be taking on a deep color. Darry wasn’t lecturing, just leaving Pony to stew in his thoughts and regret. Tears started streaming down his face, fat and heavy, staining Darry’s jeans when they dripped off his chin. He was sobbing now as the pain kept somehow getting worse, the noise sounding like s gunshot in his ears everytime it cracked down. He was getting tired, all the energy and fight being spanked out of him.</p><p> </p><p>And then it stopped. There was no knew strike to build onto the flame but Pony still stayed tense as he expected more. But more never came. Instead he got Darry’s cool hand rubbing over Pony’s back as his baby brother cried. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey bud, its over, you took that well.” Darry said softly, letting Pony cry over his sore backside while Darry rubbed his back. Pony flinched when his boxers were pulled back up and he was pulled to sit upright in his brother’s lap, head resting against the man’s broad shoulder. Pony wasn’t vocally crying anymore, but he still had a messy face that he tried to wipe at with his hands. Darry let him sit there for a little while, just whimpering and calming down before he gave the smaller boy a little tap on the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey bud, why don’t you go find Sodapop.” Darry said softly and Pony whimpered. “You don’t have to tell him nothing if you don’t feel safe to, he’ll understand.” Darry rubbed his brother’s back a little longer before standing him up. </p><p> </p><p>Pony pulled his jeans up, hissing when they slid over his sore ass. He would not be sitting any time soon, that was certain. “I’m sorry, Dar.” He muttered, earning a pat on the head.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you’re forgiven. Now go comfort pepsi-cola, the old boy oughta being dying of worry by now.” Darry said, squeezing Pony’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Pony gave a little laugh at the thought, he knew Sodapop was quite caring and was probably about to keel over from worrying about the two. "Yeah, okay." Pony said, wiping his damp cheeks before walking stiffly towards the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Once Ponyboy was gone, Darry turned his gaze over to the little thing huddled in the corner, hiding his face. "Johnny c'mere, I ain't gonna bite." He said and watched as Johnny hesitantly shuffled over to Darry and stood in front of him, still averting his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Darry put his hands on Johnny's hips to pull him closer, then took both the small boy's hands in his own. "Hey, look at me. I'm not angry." He promised, and Johnny looked up from under his hair.</p><p> </p><p>"You should be, that was your little brother." He said quietly, messing with the ground with his foot.</p><p> </p><p>Darry gave Johnny's hands a little squeeze. "Honey, you gave him a little peck on the lips, I'm not going to be angry about that." he reassured. "I'm ashamed to admit what I was doing at Pony's age. That was innocent."</p><p> </p><p>Johnny took a deep breath and nodded, still too nervous to look Darry in the eyes. "I guess you're right." He murmured softly. "Darry can I- can I talk to you about something?"</p><p> </p><p>Darry led Johnny to sit next to him, realizing that he may have finally gotten the boy to open up to him. "Talk all you need, bud."</p><p> </p><p>Johnny sat down, staring at his hands. "Uhm, last week I think- I think I really messed up." He muttered softly.</p><p> </p><p>Darry rubbed the small boy's shoulders to try and relax him. "Okay."</p><p> </p><p>Johnny looked reluctant, but he kept going. "Randy's been... Following me, for a really long time now. And last week I confronted him about it, and I know this is really stupid of me, but I got in his car."</p><p> </p><p>Darry nodded to show that he was listening, and he could not control the ice the seeped into his gaze as he waited for Johnny to continue. He had to remind himself to stay calm, because Johnny might think it was him that Darry was angry with.</p><p> </p><p>"We just kissed, didn't go further then that because I came to my senses and pushed him off. " Johnny said and Darry couldn't help but sigh in relief.</p><p> </p><p>"I know Randy's not a good guy, he hangs out with the wrong crowd and I coulda gotten really hurt. And now I'm worried he's gonna come for me, or Pony or Steve...” He trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>Darry gave Johnny a firm pat on the shoulder. “You made the right call.” He reassured. “Now, I’ve been considering this a while but this just settles it for me. No more walking home alone. And that goes for all of us.” He said with a tone of finality to it and Johnny gave a little nod. </p><p> </p><p>“That seems safe.” He said softly, still not looking Darry in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Darry patted Johnny again. “Now, with that settled. We need to address the other issue at hand.” </p><p> </p><p>Darry watched as Johnny needed no further instruction. He got to his feet and stood at Darry’s side, shakily unbuttoning his pants before letting the too-big jeans fall to his ankles. Johnny stepped out of them instead of leaving them as they were, and laid across Darry’s thighs.</p><p> </p><p>It was always a big unnerving to anybody who happened to be a bystander seeing Darry simply stand next to Johnny. He dwarfed the tiny boy and it was all the more daunting to have such a fragile-looking thing over his lap. </p><p> </p><p>Johnny moved both his arms and crossed his wrists behind his back, and Darry pinned them gently with a huge hand, angling it so he could shift to holding Johnny’s hand if needed. </p><p>Darry knew all his boys were different, and they had different tolerance levels and ways of feeling safe and comfortable. As strange as it was, Darry found that Johnny and Dally were the most similar when being spanked; they both took immense comfort in being restrained in some way, as strange as it was. Dally was more obvious about it, and would act up to get Darry to pin him down until he just started doing it unprompted, while Johnny would simply ask. Now no words needed to be spoken about it, and all he had to do was move his hands into position.</p><p> </p><p>Darry shifted and lifted one leg to trap Johnny’s legs where they lie on the mattress, not that he ever did any kicking, but Darry figured it might help as it did with Dally. Once Johnny had relaxed into his position, Darry took down his briefs. Darry hadn’t always stuck to spanking exclusively on bare, but one incident in which he unknowingly swatted Johnny over a freshly belted ass was enough to deter him from ever making that mistake again.</p><p> </p><p>Darry was glad to see that there were no marks or bruises, so he patted Johnny’s bum to prepare him. Then he pulled his arm back and quickly started the spanking.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t hard, as this was just the warmup, but it still rapidly started to redden Johnny’s dark skin. Darry’s firm hand kept coming down in a pattern, striking both sides, then lower, then back again. Johnny was silent, not making a sound loud enough to rise above the sound of smacking, but Darry could feel him squirm a little in his hold.</p><p> </p><p>“You already know why that was dangerous.” Darry chided as he struck, and Johnny gave a jerky nod. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry...” Johnny whimpered, voice strained but not quite teary yet. Darry gave him a few stingers to the sitspots that actually earned a jump in response. </p><p> </p><p>Darry focused on warming the backside for a little bit longer, knowing full well that the color would look a bit different on Johnny’s darker skin then on somebody pale like Ponyboy. He gave a few more hits for good measure then stopped to give Johnny a little break before he gave him the paddle.</p><p> </p><p>Darry rubbed his back softly, letting the younger boy relax into the touch. “You’re doing good. Now we just need to finish this up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yessir.” Johnny whimpered, shifting a little bit to get comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>Darry picked up the paddle, and then he hesitated. He’d thought about what implement to use beforehand, and decided that Johnny could take the paddle so long as he was careful with it. He knew that it wasn’t the pain that Johnny could break down over, no the little greaser was tougher then most gave him credit for, it was the memory- the feeling. Darry has seen Johnny go into states of silent panic, completely forgetting where he is, though he has learned to spot one coming from a mile away. And its always the look in Johnny’s eyes. A blank, wide, dead look.</p><p> </p><p>Darry shifted his hand so that instead of pinning Johnny’s delicate wrists, he was holding one of his hands over the other. “Turn your head, Johnny, I need to be able to see your face.” Darry ordered, and the little one obeyed, not needing an explanation to know why.</p><p> </p><p>Once he was sure he could see Johnny’s face, Darry decided to start. He raised the paddle up, then brought it down in a heavy smack. The sound was like a gunshot and Johnny yelped, face scrunching up in pain.</p><p> </p><p>Darry did not go easy on him. He lashed the paddle down hard in a steady rhythm, feeling the way the younger boy would tense up and hearing his low, quiet cries of pain. Johnny’s bum was certainly taking on a red color under the wood, the dusty pink of before deepening quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Darry moved his arm as he struck, rotating downwards to strike Johnny’s sitspots. That earned an actual yelp, no longer quiet and restrained. “Ah! Not there!” He cried out, tears starting to spill over. </p><p> </p><p>Darry did not relent, showing the boy over his lap that he was not the one in control here. “Relax.” Darry ordered. “I ain’t asking much, babe, I just need you to let go.” </p><p> </p><p>Once he was sure the upper thighs had been given enough attention, Darry moved back to Johnny’s now glowing bottom, he smacked hard and did not relent even as he heard a heart-wrenching sob.</p><p> </p><p>Darry wanted to stop now, he really did, but he hardened his heart and kept smacking. They were almost done, so Darry held Johnny down a bit firmer than before.</p><p> </p><p>“Five more, then we’re done.” He promised, knowing that in this state Johnny could panic if he didn’t know how much longer the pain would last.</p><p> </p><p>He earned a weak nod, and took that as a signal to start. The last hits were always the hardest, and this time was no exception. Each strike must have felt like hellfire on such a sore bottom. But nevertheless, they were now done. </p><p> </p><p>Darry set the paddle on the bed and took a deep breath, he released Johnny’s hands and rubbed his back to ease the boy’s sobbing. “Hey, hey now. Buddy we’re done, you’re okay.” He said softly, then pulled up his briefs and picked him up as he had done Ponyboy.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny cried limply into Darry’s chest, wrapping his thin arms around the man’s neck to keep from falling. “You did so good.” Darry soothed. “I’m proud of you, and now you’re forgiven.” He patted Johnny’s back, his sobbing now just a few weak sniffles.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny took a few heavy breaths to calm himself. “Thanks... Thanks, Dar,” He whimpered, obviously exhausted from the way his body drooped and he could hardly hold his head up.</p><p> </p><p>Darry smoothed down Johnny’s hair before picking up his jeans from off the floor and setting them on the bed. “Getchyer pants back on, then we can go show the others you’re still alive.”</p><p> </p><p>Johnny sniffled and nodded, standing up and buttoning his jeans again. Darry knew he’d probably fall asleep up there anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Once he’d righted his clothes, Darry stood and helped Johnny stumble up the stairs and onto the main floor.</p><p>The first thing the two were greeted with was a very worried-looking Dallas pacing the kitchen. Pony was snuggling Soda and Steve on the couch, seems to have forgotten their earlier spat. None of them paid Dallas any attention.</p><p> </p><p>When Dally heard the door open he swung his gaze in their direction. “What the hell? Did you really use the fucking paddle?!” He stormed over, and Darry huffed, really not wanting to punish a third kid today.</p><p> </p><p>“Dallas if Johnny wants to explain what happened he can, but in the meantime, you better watch your mouth.” He said calmly, watching as Johnny looked up from where he stared at the ground. </p><p> </p><p>“Its okay Dal, I’ll tell you later, kay?” Johnny said softly, and Dally seemed to calm instantly. Sometimes Darry wonders if Johnny knows just how easily he could wrap the older greaser around his finger. Perhaps he does but is simply too nice a person to try it.</p><p> </p><p>Dallas sighed, unable to be angry anymore. He marched over and pulled Johnny into a hug. “You look like you’re about to collapse from exhaustion, wanna take a nap?” He asked in a voice more caring and gentle then Darry ever thought could come out of the hood.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed everyone else had the same thought, because all eyes were on the pair as they embraced. But neither seemed to notice.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny smiled. “Yeah I think a nap would be nice.” He said, unable to keep the drowsiness from his voice as he leaned into the older boy’s hug.</p><p> </p><p>Darry couldn’t help but grin at the sight, “You go lie down the boy’s room, I’ll be by in a moment to check on you.” Darry said and Dally nodded gratefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, thanks Dar.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——————————————</p><p> </p><p>About twenty minutes had passed Darry was getting up from his chair to make dinner. Before he started, though, he figured he’d check on Johnny.</p><p> </p><p>Darry had his suspicions when he’d heard Dallas telling Johnny to go take a nap, and when he entered the room he’d never been happier to be right.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny was curled up under Dallas’s arms, both fast asleep under the covers, neither having ever looked more peaceful before. </p><p> </p><p>Darry wondered for a moment if they’d fallen asleep like that, or been on opposite sides of the bed and just drifted towards each other. But he figured it didn’t matter, because Dally would of course claim the latter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>